


Sprinkles

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Alec Lightwood, Gen, Ice Cream, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “You can get sprinkles, but only the rainbow kind, so I can have some,” Alec said as they stopped in front of the truck. Izzy hummed, her tongue sticking out of her lips as she contemplated what flavor she wanted. Alec wanted chocolate, but the ice cream was to make  Izzy feel better. He would be happy with whatever she chose.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Sprinkles

Alec was used to the constant disapproval from his mother, but what really made him mad was when she turned her nose up at Izzy. Izzy was only eight; she didn’t know better than to activate a fearless rune when she was scared or the soundless rune to sneak into the kitchen for a snack after her healthy, balanced, and entirely too bland dinner. When he said as much to Maryse, her only response was that it was Alec’s job to be teaching her.  _ She may be younger _ , she’d say, with that stern voice that always seemed to make his skin crawl,  _ but you’re her brother, Alexander. It’s your job to teach her the way we do things. _

All he could think about was how he didn’t like the way they did things. The Clave rules were strict, their hate for others was despicable, and Alec wanted so badly to walk away from it all. But he knocked on his sister’s door instead and opened it before there was a response. Izzy wiped at her eyes, putting a bright smile on her youthful face that didn’t fool Alec. 

“Mom says I have to teach you. I know it’s late, but can you come with me?” 

Izzy frowned at him, something she would never do to their mother, but followed anyway. Alec grabbed her arm and made sure the soundless rune was still activated before running his stele over his own. Izzy looked at him, her brown eyes as big as the porcelain dolls lining her vanity. 

“Where are we going?” Izzy whispered as Alec grabbed her hand. Alec held his finger to his mouth and peaked around the corner. When he saw no one, he raced to the front door, dragging Izzy behind him. He pushed open the doors of the Institute, drawing a silencing rune on the door to prevent the alarm, something Jace had taught him on one of his first days at the Institute. 

“Trust me, Iz,” Alec said softly as they started running again. They darted through the grass and through the trees until their feet hit the hard cement of the city sidewalks. Only then did Alec stop running, leaning against one of the many brick walls around him with a wide smile on his face. Izzy had to lean over to catch her breath. 

“Alec, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Izzy asked, the fear evident in her eyes. Alec just smiled, waiting for her to calm before he peered around the brick building, making sure the truck was still there. 

“Most kids your age, our age, get dessert. How would you like some dessert?” Alec asked as Izzy followed where he was looking. Her eyes widened again, this time with pure joy. She launched herself at Alec, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Really?” She exclaimed, her grip tightening around Alec’s broad shoulders. Izzy squealed into his ear, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to care about the loud noise, his heart too full with the happiness exuding from his sister. “Am I allowed to have sprinkles?” She asked hopefully as she grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him toward the truck. It was playing a tune Alec knew was going to be stuck in his head for hours after. Alec nodded with a laugh and trudged behind her, his smile lighting up his face in an unfamiliar way.

“You can get sprinkles, but only the rainbow kind, so I can have some,” Alec said as they stopped in front of the truck. Izzy hummed, her tongue sticking out of her lips as she contemplated what flavor she wanted. Alec wanted chocolate, but the ice cream was to make Izzy feel better. He would be happy with whatever she chose. 

“I think I’m gonna get vanilla, with the rainbow sprinkles! What are you getting, Alec?” She asked as she glanced up at him, finally looking like the child she was meant to be. Alec shook his head. 

“Nothing for me,” he said softly to the man taking Izzy’s order, knowing he had only enough money in his pocket for one treat. The man nodded and turned toward the soft serve machine. Alec should have known that Izzy’s sisterly instincts would kick in and he smiled even wider when she changed her order. 

“I want chocolate  _ and _ vanilla, sir. Can I get it twisted? With the sprinkles?” She waited for him to nod to be sure he heard her correctly. Alec pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She hugged his waist tightly. 

“You’re the best big brother, Alec,” Izzy said decidedly, like there was nothing in the world that would change her mind. When she grabbed her ice cream cone, she put one hand on her hip and looked up at the man. “I need a bowl and spoon, too. Just in case it melts,” she clarified at his raised eyebrow. He gave her what she asked for- of course he did, no one could really say no to Izzy, and Alec gave him the coins from his pocket. 

“You have to eat it quick, before mother realizes we’re gone,” Alec explained, his eyes searching the street in the way a good shadowhunter always did. Izzy nodded before sticking the spoon into the twirl at the top of the treat and pushing a few spoonfuls into the bowl. They sat on a bench, the Institute near enough to be in view, making Alec feel a little more protected. Alec jolted when he felt the cold bowl being pressed against his arm. 

“We’ll eat it quicker together,” Izzy said shyly as she took a bite out of the cone. Alec felt his heart soften. He couldn’t begin to imagine where Izzy got her kind heart and beautiful soul; it surely wasn’t from their parents. Izzy gazed up at him like he was the most important person in her world, and Alec looked down at her just the same. He knocked his shoulder against hers as he grabbed for the bowl. They ate together, watching the sun rise over the trees, both of them happier than they had ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
